1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to tissue boxes, and particularly to a tissue box with improved tissue dispensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue boxes are used in many homes and offices for dispensing tissues and similar items. Tissues are convenient toiletry items that have many uses in addition to covering or wiping one's mouth, nose, or face, such as a replacement for napkins, or for wiping dirt and wastes from surfaces. The most prevalent use, however, arises in times of sickness or allergies, when one has to cope with runny nasal passages and expectoration from coughs and sneezes. When trying to remove a tissue from a conventional tissue box, particularly when the user is distracted and weakened by illness or allergies, it may be difficult to only remove a single tissue from the stack of tissues contained within the tissue box. Additionally, an extended or uncoordinated attempt to remove a single tissue may give rise to the transmission of harmful germs to the remaining tissues in the tissue box. It would obviously be desirable to assist the user in the removal of tissues from the tissue box in a hygienic manner. Thus, a tissue box with improved tissue dispensing solving the aforementioned problems is desired.